Drizzles of Drabbles
by Shadowborne
Summary: Various ideas and Fics that come to my mind, or are made up as I go along. Be warned, my sense of humour can be warped. No known parings just yet. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any of the characters therein. This being said, any actions they take are completely their fault. Or Kishimoto's. Someone else, anyway. Definitely not mine.

Uchiha Sasuke should have felt honoured. He was one of a select few that had seen the Sandaime's face, while watching something absolutely ridiculous taking place in front of him.

Mentally preparing himself, the genin raised his hand into the proper formation, and started again.

Waving his hand very slowly, with only his thumb and first two fingers raised, he recited, "These are not genin you're looking at. They are established chuunin, and deserve a C-rank mission." He paused for a moment, both in his speech and hand movements, then added, "You don't need to see their identification. Move along."

He still wasn't sure why that last part had been added to the technique scroll, but without it the gesture seemed... incomplete.

The Sandaime sat still a moment longer, still bemused by this... horrible attempt at hynotism, if that indeed was what young Sasuke-kun was attempting. Blinking his eyes, he gestured to Iruka-kun to keep reading from the list of D-rank missions available for the relatively new team.

Dejected, The Last Uchiha™ moved back, allowing his blushing, pink-haired teammate to take his place. Waiting for their former sensei to trail off, Haruno Sakura set up her stand, and attached her presentation, which included, but was not limited to, a pie-graph, several flowcharts, and what appeared to be an upside-down pyramid.

As Iruka-sensei did not appear to be losing his wind anytime soon, she cleared her throat, looked the Hokage in the eyes, and launched into her very moving and detailed speech about how Cell 7 was, infact, more than ready for a more difficult mission. Gesturing to her board at key points, and making sure to point out that between the more successful members of the team, they could more than compensate for Naruto's ineptitude. The kunoichi wrapped up in the time "Successful Presentations for Dummies" suggested was best for keeping listeners interested, four minutes and seven seconds.

Umino Iruka waited several moments, making sure his former student was indeed finished, before giving his carefully prepared speech about the economics of the village, the structure of the ninjas, and so on and so forth. One might almost think that such a speech was made to introduce someone new to the world of ninjas... nah, couldn't be.

Depressed, Sakura packed up all her tools, and let Naruto take the stand. She wasn't sure what the deadlast could do now, seeing as the Rookie of the Year and The Kunoichi with the Best Marks had both failed, but Uzumaki Naruto was nothing if not surprising.

Naruto sat opposide the Hokage, chin resting gently on his fist, not unlike a famous statue that does not actually exist in this world. Drowning out his favourite Ramen-donor's speech, he focused on the leader of his village, trying to ignore those freaky little line things under his eyes. "You're going to give us a C-class mission, old man," the genin stated, matter-of-factly. "Or else Sakura-chan is going to go into the public baths at the same time as all the matriachs of all the clans, and casually mention that your crystal seeing ball, can, in fact, see anywhere in Konoha."

For the six people in the room, the world ground to a halt, as they considered the enomity of the threat Naruto had just made. Sarutobi even stopped puffing on his pipe, glancing downwards at the orb in question, before looking up again into the clear blue eyes belonging to one Uzumaki Naruto.

He sighed, holding out his hand to Iruka-kun, requesting the mission he'd been going to give to Gai and his older genin. "Your mission is to accompany a bridge-builder back to wave country, and protect him from any..."

The rest of his briefing was drowned out in the cheering from the young squad.

Finis.


End file.
